Trimmed Apples
by Don Da Guido
Summary: What if Applejack had never left Manehatten as a filly? Would it change who she was? Of course it would. Now, as a respectable Manehattenite, she is encouraged to visit her actual family in the small town of Ponyville. In her visit, she will meet perhaps the strangest group of ponies she will ever know. Rewritten under "Fancied Apples". This is the OG version.


**Trimmed Apples - Chapter 1 Puntin' Bunnies**

**So, I decided to do something different with my self and change the background of a character. I chose Applejack as my first test run. You're going to notice a HUGE difference in how Applejack acts, so please PLEASE don't mention anything along the lines of "you're not portraying Applejack right, dipsh*t" because I know this isn't how she acts. If anything, I would like for you all to just tell me what I can do to do better.**

**Also, before anyone starts flaming my a*s about how/if she's going to be an Element of Harmony, she's still Honesty, just with an entirely different mindset. Rest of the important stuff is at the bottom.**

**Summary: What if Applejack had never left Manehatten as a filly? Would it change who she was? Of course it would. Now, as a respectable Manehattenite, she is encouraged to visit her actual family in the small town of Ponyville. In her visit, she will meet perhaps the strangest group of ponies she will ever know and come to... can't say love really, more like hold in high regard. Rated T for... Teeness?**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

Leaving Ponyville... wasn't one of my greatest decisions, and I will admit that. I left behind an older brother, and a younger sister who doesn't even know who I am. But most of all, I left behind my name. I used to be an Apple. For Celestia's sake, I still am in a way, but I used to be a strong and hardy worker. Even if I was just a filly at the time of leaving. Heh, I guess I just wanted a different scenery, I just didn't want to live on a farm all my life, and I knew I wanted to leave.

So I did.

I used to be called Applejack Apple, but that's when I lived in Ponyville. That was when I was a little filly. Now? I'm Applejacqueline, and I'm an Orange. This, this is my story on how I met six intriguing friends, despite having started out on a sour note.

**-Trimmed Apples-**

By carriage was one of the fastest ways to travel around Equestria, by hoof was amongst the slowest, of course I would choose the former. I'm riding carriage towards my old home, I had actually left Manehatten days prior. I suppose I should call it homesickness, but Manehatten is my home, it's where I grew up all my life. Ponyville is... more of a home away from home.

Aunt and Uncle Orange wished for me to see my roots as it were, to know the place I was born. I assume they just appreciate the fact I will be gone for a few weeks. I was quite the rambunctious teenage mare growing up. The obstreperous fun I would cause. Sigh, but that is behind me now, I am a fully grown mare returning to a home she has not known for some time now.

On the journey, I sometimes wonder how Brother Macintosh will feel about an un-notified visitation from his sister? What about Grandmother, assuming she is still with us. The mare was growing old, even back when I was a filly. I'll just have to find out when I arrive.

Wait a moment... I feel as if I'm forgetting somepony. Somepony important to me... Oh, I will just forget about it, it's probably nothing I should worry about at the moment.

It's somewhat amusing, how traveling alone makes one enter their thoughts more often than not. Usually, I would never be thinking about such notions, but something is telling me I must. So, I decided sitting in a silent moving carriage would be the most opportune of times to.

Speaking of which, why is this carriage so quiet? Are we even moving?

I move to one of the side doors to the carriage and open it slowly. The sun glaring brightly at me, but I choose to ignore it. I lower a pedicured hoof to the dirt road, my fur giving off a light radiant orange hue. As I look around, I take notice of how many other ponies are staring at me in a manner I've never seen before. I scoff at their impoliteness and turn to look at the driver. He was holding on to a newspaper, Ponyville Express it's title reads.

I move towards the front of the carriage and cough lightly to get his attention. He jumps, which earns a light giggle from me. "Um, excuse me, but sir? Why is it we've stopped?" I inquire, my tone well embellished from the years of voice training Aunt Orange had me go through.

He blinks and straightens his back as he places the newspaper on the ground beside him. "Oh! Uh, miss, you've been thinkin' to yourself for a while now, 'bout two hours. I jus' didn't want to bother you, so I let ya be. We're actually in Ponyville now." He answers, looking around him.

He pulls out a brown ugly bag and opens it, dropping it to the ground in front of him seconds after. I give an appreciative nod towards him and produce a small red velvet pouch from my purse. I shake it a little, and out comes the required bits needed for this transportation. "Well, thank you I suppose. You can keep any extras that may have found their way in the pouch." I say, putting away my bit bag and giving a second nod. "I will send word for you when I am ready to leave." I add before I turn back towards the opened carriage doors.

I hear him mutter a quick "thank you" in return, but I pay it no mind as I grab the only suitcase I brought with me. I pull out the handle and let the wheels do the rest as I begin to move away from the carriage, it speeding back off to who knows where. Ponies, everyone I've seen so far, hasn't taken their eyes off of me. I'm assuming it's not an everyday occurance that a stranger arrives.

Back in Manehatten, it happened daily. You couldn't pass by five minutes without seeing an unfamiliar face amongst the crowd.

I stop and stare back at them, causing them to shrink away a little and ultimately resume their daily lives. I shake my head and continue moving through the town of Ponyville.

Only for a pink mare to bump in to me not five seconds after walking again.

She backs up and blinks, causing me to raise a brow, and she does the most baffling of responses I've seen in all my life.

She gasps and jumps into the air as if she were a balloon. My eyes widen at the sight, and almost immediately after she finished making that gasping sound, she literally vanished in a puff of smoke.

_"How in Equestria..."_ I wonder to myself, shock still present amongst my features.

I shake my head, release a breath, and continue walking. My hoofsteps drowning out the conversations that surround me. All of the buildings here remind me of these pastries Frosting Topper would make, except in the forms of homes and buildings.

This place is going to make me sick rather quickly.

Suddenly, before I can make mental comments on anything else, I hear a loud crash from my right side. I look in that direction and I see a... either a tan stallion or a tan mare chasing after two rabbits. He or she looks incredibly angry at the creatures.

"I'M GOING TO PUNT YOU, YA LITTLE-" He yells, sprinting by me as one of the rabbits chucks an apple at him.

It hits him and he staggers a little, but he growls and starts sprinting again. "ONE V. ONE ME BRUH!"

Bruh? I furrow my brows in confusion as I've never heard that word before. And what does he mean by "one v. one me". I shake my head, I'm about ready to leave back to Manehatten. This town is far too odd for me to handle. I continue walking by where the strange stallion had ran from. The road itself _seemingly_ being the only natural thing around here.

I sigh.

I just wish I could find my old home.

**-Trimmed Apples-**

After those strange occurrences, I guess one could say I obviously didn't feel flattered about returning to my old home. Everything seemed so uncanny at the time of my arrival and a little after, but I actually grew to hold a high regard of the place over time. Over an... immense amount of time. However, during most of which, the adventures we'd have gone through would change me significantly.

Even if I didn't want it to.

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**So, honestly, what'd you all think? I would honestly love some feedback on this one, because I feel like taking this one further than most of my others. If it's good enough at least.**

**Turns out, I really didn't have anything really important to add down here this time, so without further-ado, an Omake. A long... drawn out... annoying Omake. F*ck, not even an Omake, more like an uber short story.**

**The Guessing Game: Part 1**

"So... what am I supposed to do here?" A stallion's voice broke the silence. He sat upon a stool, next to three anon boxes.

"Easy, you're supposed to guess which one you're going to marry." A very familiar voice sounded through the crowd. None other than Discord's himself...

"Wha-" Was all Cake can get out before a zipper shut his mouth.

"Question one, for mare number one. If another mare were to flirt with your stallion, what would you do about it?" Discord asked, appearing out of thin air.

A speaker turned on and a voice sounded. "I'd probably calculate the amount of time it'd take before her flank is in the hospital." The voice deadpanned.

"Ooh. Question two, number one. What's your main interest in this stallion? And be specific." Discord flashed a grin towards Cake, the stallion glaring at everything.

"Well... he was the first guy I met when I came to Ponyville. He was nice, albeit a little weird. On the night of Summer Sun Celebration, we almost k-kissed." She said, obviously growing embarrassed.

After hearing this, Mare number two gasped.

"Oh, my. Well, on to question three, and final question for you number one. When I unzip Cake's mouth, what would you say to him, and tell us how you feel after his response." Discord said, snapping his fingers. Cake's invisible zipper disappearing.

"..."

"I would be insanely happy if you accepted me as your future wife, Cake." She spoke, hope clear in her voice.

Cake was silent for a moment, before giving a sigh. He then looked up to Discord and spoke with a serious tone.

"I'm going to punt you Discord, I hope you know that. Anyway, seeing as how I'm here utterly against my will. I'll consider it." He says, glaring at Discord, the draconequus smiling brightly at him.

A sigh of relief came from number 1. "That's great, I-" She began, only for Discord to interrupt her.

"Yep, and that's all we have for now folks. Just who will Cake choose?!" Discord sang into the mic. "Stay tuned, for part 2~"

**Yeah, I don't even know, badly paragraphed, horribly written, just a piece of trash in itself. I just had to write this almost no reason other than to be a nuisance. I guess good bye for now everyone!**

**Drop The Act. Put On A Smile**


End file.
